


la ballade de la mer

by WaterWych



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Freeform, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWych/pseuds/WaterWych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. <i>The ballad of the sea (french)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	la ballade de la mer

Blood in the bathroom sink.

Dark crimson drops staining the white porcelain red.

Cloying downwards in semblance of curling, spiraling ribbons.

Stormy cerulean eyes stare blankly into the mirrored reflection.

Shaking, trembling fingers dabbing at the crimson trickling out of her nose.

There is a pain throbbing in the back of her head.

Sickening; aching; dizzying.

Her back arches and her stomach convulses painfully.

A mouthful of bile and blood pour into the unclean basin.

She coughs in disgust, hands pulling up to grab at a burning throat.

Shivering out of exertion.

The lights look too bright to her eyes, and she narrows them against the nauseating glare.

In the glass, what looks back at her is a mess.

A wreck of periorbital dark circles rimming the fragile skin beneath her sleepless orbs.

She feels her stomach clench painfully again, and cranes her head downwards.

Quivering hands gripping the edge of the sink for weak support.

Suddenly, there are foreign appendages snaking their way through her tousled hair.

Pulling the snarls of cobalt blue out and away from her face.

She catches a glimpse of her savor in the mirror.

Lime green eyes connect with her own.

The small smile curling her lips upwards fades within seconds as she vomits.

Aware of the hand pressing between her shoulder blades for comfort.

The other holding her unkempt locks.

Everything rocks around her, and she pulls away from the basin.

Disgusted to see the remains of her dinner pooling at the bottom.

A mess of stomach acid and blood

Ruby red blood.

The owner of the cold hands whispers hoarsely into her ear.

_Lapis? You okay?_

What a stupid question.

_Does it look like I’m fine? You would know better of all people._

A gentle scoff, and a towel is dragged across her nose and mouth.

Removing the sticky crimson.

_Third time this week, correct?_

She nods, relieved at how the nauseating feeling is finally passing.

The bout of sickness and bleeding resolved with each second slipping by.

She still feels dizzy; light headed; but at least the vomiting has subsided.

_Lapis, you know you should get yourself checked out. It isn’t healthy to live this way._

_I can handle it._

She’s hostile towards the subject; has always been.

Doctor visits to sterile hospitals and prodding nurses was the last thing on her mind.

The cost would be expensive.

The hands at her face trail down to her waist.

Arms wrapping around her midsection and securing a grip around her swaying form.

A comforting warmth radiates there.

_Are you sure? I don’t like to come home to see you standing over the sink vomiting._

She twists in her arms, angling herself so she was now facing her.

Her own hands capped in beautifully painted blue nails trailing up her lover’s arms.

White dress shirt and black slacks, she was the spitting image of formal.

Flaxen strands done back to appear like a more recognized individual.

The black tie loose around her neck, and the scent of cologne permeating the air.

Subtle, yet still present.

The meeting must have been a success.

_Please, Peridot, it’s not a big problem._

She doesn’t want to dwell on the uncomfortable, frightening topic any longer.

_It’s just some sickness that’ll pass in a few more days._

A flicker of emotion sparks in her lover’s narrowed eyes.

_I don’t believe you, but I really don’t want to argue with you right now._

She sounds tired; weary from the day.

_The meeting lasted longer than I thought, but at least I managed to talk to Jaune._

_And what did she say?_

A faint smile curled her lips up.

_She said she’ll consider my proposition._

_That’s good news, Peridot._

The weak loose smirk dominates her red stained lips.

_Perhaps things will work out?_

_I hope so._

Lime green eyes bore into her own.

Hopeful; worried; tired.

 _Because if it does,_ a hand grabs at her own and interlocks fingers, _this won’t be in vain._

The ring on her fourth finger.

Simple yet banded with a single diamond.

It had cost enough to purchase the cheapest engagement ring at the jewelers.

Almost four hundred dollars for such a meaningful ornate object.

She could still remember the proposal so clearly.

What had been a simple date on the beach had turned into something so much more.

The waves at her feet; the sun sinking below the horizon; and a marriage proposal.

Etched in the damp white sand just out of the cool water’s reach.

Her lover had dropped to one knee, and pulled out the small black box.

The ring was a perfect fit.

Three years later, and marriage was a long way off.

A testimony in their struggles to keep enough money stowed away.

She could barely feel the fingers locked in between hers.

_We can really only wait and see, then._

Her lover’s hands work their way up to the sides of her round face.

Caressing her cheeks.

Thumbs rubbing at the dark splotches pooling underneath her eyes.

_I’ll make sure it works; whatever it takes._

The voice slides smoothly into her ear.

Sowing a heavy, sensual feeling in the pit of her now stable stomach.

She had a way with her sharp yet somewhat silver-tongued voice.

_Honestly, Peridot; stop talking like that._

A pair of lips press against her neck, stifling her into silence.

_Like what?_

The hands drop from her face and secure a slender waist.

Pulling her white summer dress clad body flush against hers.

_Like you're trying to be all seductive._

A smile against the skin of her neck.

_And what if I am?_

The scent of cologne and stale smoke is even stronger.

_What if I’m trying to just have a fun night with my fiancée?_

_Well, she wouldn’t mind._

Laughter.

Muffled in the soft fabric of her dress.

_It’s been a while since we’ve last slept together._

_Then why wait?_

Fingers slip into sharp strands of slicked back flaxen.

_Because you’re still ill; make a promise to me, and maybe I’ll consider tonight._

_That’s unfair!_

Cerulean eyes stare deeply into lime green orbs.

Ones that flicker with a contained mirth.

_You started it._

_But I’m not agreeing to anything until you accept a hospital visit._

_Forcing me to go, huh?_

_If it’ll persuade you to set up an appointment._

Silence.

Heavy in the cramped bathroom.

She pondered the thought, but an opportunity with her lover was a rare occasion.

Always busy; away working into the late hours of night.

She bit at her bottom lip.

_Fine, I’ll call in for this week; but only if it gives me a moment of company with you._

_Then it’s settled._

Her lover’s arms wrap around her waist and pick her up into the air.

Folding her so she rests bridal style against her narrow chest.

Laughter breaks from her lips.

_Peridot, what are you doing?_

_Playing around._

Dropped onto the bed.

A warm body positioned over her own.

Loose grin flickering over her round face.

The startling memories of blood and bile are wiped from her mind as lips capture hers.

Chaste and soft despite the lingering taste of acidic blood in the back of her throat.

She winds her hands into her lover’s surprisingly soft hair.

_Everything is going to work out._

Her lover whispers, nimble fingers starting to work at getting her dress off.

Undoing the ties in the back.

_You’ll see._

They’re skin against skin within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working off of five hours of sleep and lingering anesthetics, and because of that, I simply started writing and this odd piece of work was conceived. Personally, I have no idea what I wrote, but if I find some interest in it, I may add something later. But, for now, it is a short one shot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
